Will You Go To Your Prom With Me?
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Blaine asks Kurt to go to McKinley's prom with him. One-shot. Klaine fluff.


Kurt was standing at his locker in McKinley High School. It was two o'clock and the only thing left for the day was glee club. As he was shutting his locker, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend – his _boyfriend_! – walking down the hallway towards him. He knew that Blaine's last class at Dalton ended at one thirty, but he also knew that Blaine knew he had glee until three. So the fact that Blaine was walking down the hallway towards him confused Kurt very much. Nevertheless, he was always happy to see the other boy.

"Hi," Blaine said, smiling and coming to a halt a foot from Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt said smiling back. "What are you doing here? You know I have glee until three."

"I know," Blaine said. "I just wanted to say hi."

"You drove for a half an hour when you know I still have school just to say hi?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine an adorably skeptical look.

Blaine grinned sheepishly and said, "Alright. I came for more than just saying hi. Can we talk?"

"I have glee club in fifteen minutes," Kurt said.

"It's alright. I don't have a big serenade planned or anything."

Kurt chuckled and led Blaine into an empty classroom. As soon as Blaine had shut the door behind them, Kurt pounced on him and smashed their lips together. Blaine responded with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, it took Kurt all of one minute before he leaned in for another kiss. But Blaine stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, pouting.

"As lovely as making out with you is, that's not why I'm here," Blaine said.

"It's not? I thought the talking thing was a euphemism," Kurt said, pulling away and walking over to one the desks.

"Well, sort of. But not for making out," Blaine said, moving closer to Kurt. "And since you now have ten minutes until glee, I should just get right to the point."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked blankly.

"What?" Blaine asked, surprised. "No! Of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"You're acting all serious," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine laughed breathily and said, "Well, you know me. I'm not good with romance stuff unless it's in song. But I decided I wanted to do this without music."

"Do what?" Kurt asked sharply, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Blaine took a deep breath, pulled a boutonnière-style flower out of his Dalton blazer, and dropped onto one knee.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Blaine, aren't we a little young –?"

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, I know we go to different schools. And I know that this might be too soon. But will you go to your school's prom with me?"

Kurt remained standing against the desk for a few seconds and then he broke into a huge grin.

"Of course!" Kurt squealed in excitement.

Blaine grinned and stood up, while handing Kurt the flower.

Kurt took the boutonnière and flung his arms around Blaine's neck, embracing him tightly. Blaine nearly fell over from the force of Kurt's hug, but clung to the taller boy in an attempt to steady himself.

"I love you," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's ear.

Blaine breathed in sharply in surprise. It was the first time either of them had said those words.

Realizing what he had said, Kurt pulled away from the hug, embarrassed. He turned his back on Blaine, fiddling with the flower Blaine had given him.

"I should go to glee. I'm going to be late," Kurt said, making his way to the door, not looking at the Blaine.

"Kurt, wait," Blaine said, grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry. Just forget I said it, okay?" Kurt said, still not looking at the dark-haired boy.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt clenched his teeth and seemed to be on the verge of tears. Suddenly, Blaine was standing in front of him and pulling his head down until their lips met. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck for the third time in a quarter of an hour and melted into the kiss. After a minute, Blaine pulled away and Kurt blinked rapidly at him.

"I love you, too," Blaine said.

Kurt grinned and once again kissed Blaine, just as his phone buzzed. Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine to see who was texting him.

"It's Mercedes. Damn, I'm late for glee," Kurt said.

"You should go," Blaine said, still smiling.

"You can stay. Mr. Schue wouldn't mind," Kurt said, opening the door and following Blaine into the hallway.

"I'd love to, but I was supposed to meet Wes and David a half an hour ago to talk Warbler strategy for next year," Blaine said, giving Kurt an _oops-I-forgot-they're-going-to-kill-me_ look.

"Okay," Kurt said, smiling and pouting simultaneously.

"I'll call you later," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and smiled, briefly kissing Blaine before heading off to the choir room.


End file.
